


The Way You Look At Me

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : work</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look At Me

I looked at my watch. Six thirty. Most of my employees finished at five thirty and although there were usually some late stragglers by now everyone would have gone home. It was not a very large company and I was usually the one to switch of the lights and turn on the alarm.

I waited for my laptop to shut down and began to gather of my keys and phone. It had been a busy week and I was looking forward to going home, putting my feet up with a glass of wine. As usual when I was eager to leave my laptop decided to do a security update and I sighed in frustration as the percentage display moved painfully slowly across the screen.

I bent myself down to pick up my laptop case and nearly hit my head on the desk as a jumped whilst an embarrassingly high pitched squeak escaped my lips when someone knocked on my door.

I immediately felt myself heat up as I saw the young man hovering in my doorway. “Kili,” I stuttered in surprise. I had thought myself to be alone. “Why are you still here? I thought everyone had gone home.”

Kili had started with my company only a couple of months ago as my Admin Controller. He was a graduate, very hard working, keen to prove himself in his first full-time job. Despite his inexperience he was doing impressively well, had already made some very good suggestions on how to make our filing system slicker and the month-end reports that he had been produced for me looked sound.

But I knew that was not the only reason why I remembered his name when I struggled to remember the names of those who had worked for me for years. It was such an embarrassing cliché. Kili was not actually my secretary – my company was not large enough to warrant such an extravagance - but his role as Admin Controller was the closest to that sort of position in my company. He typed up the papers for my meetings, booked hotels for me when necessary and kept an eye on my diary.

However just seeing him hover on the doorstep made my arousal stir up between my legs. He was just gorgeous. I had thought so from the day he turned up for his interview and although it honestly was not the reason I had hired him, I had to admit I had been rather pleased that the handsome lad had interviewed so well. Since then I had struggled to keep my eyes off him. He was tall with a sleek, athletic build. His dark shoulder length hair he wore in a ponytail at all times, his unruly fringe framed his lovely face beautifully. And those eyes … Whenever he looked at me and threw me a happy smile I felt myself drowning in those dark pools.

Of course it was totally inappropriate that I had dirty dreams about my newest member of staff. Not that anything would ever happen. The guy was at least ten years younger than me and I had heard that he had a girlfriend. Still, I could dream.

“I just wanted to finish this report for you,” Kili smiled as he held up some papers.

I stifled a chuckle. “That is very dedicated of you, but honestly it could have waited till tomorrow. Now go home to your girlfriend.”

“I eh .. actually, we broke up,” he sighed, blushing slightly, which made me break out into a sweat.

“I am sorry,” I said. “I should not have said…”

“It’s okay,” he shrugged.

I expected him to turn around, but instead he took another step into my office. “What about you?” he asked. “Don’t you have someone to go home to?”

I was momentarily taken aback by his directness. “No, I don’t,” I said. “Just the cat.”

Kili tilted his head slightly as he took another step forward. I could feel my whole body warm up as I wanted so badly to grab hold of him and do with him all those things I had done in my fantasies whenever I took myself in hand. I swallowed hard. “Is there anything else you need from me tonight?” I tried to sound neutral and professional although my palms were sweaty and my cock was embarrassingly hard - fortunately hidden from view under the desk.

Kili seemed to hesitate. Then something shifted in his features. As if he had made up his mind. “There are quite a few things I would like from you tonight, sir,” he said giving me a cheeky smile.

I was thrown by the comment, had no idea how to interpret it. I knew how I wanted to interpret it, but that surely could not be what the lad meant. “Such as?” I asked, staring intensely at the screen of my laptop which had now finally switched off returning nothing but my own dark reflection in the black screen.

I could see him in my peripheral vision as he stepped right up to my desk.

“I have never had a man before.”

I looked up, stunned. Surely my ears were deceiving me.

“I have seen the looks you give me,” he slowly licked his lips.

I swallowed hard once more. My mouth felt dry and my heart was thumping in my chest. “What looks?” I tried innocently.

Kili slowly walked around my desk and seated himself on the edge. “Like you want to show me a good time.”

“Jesus, Kili,” I uttered breathlessly.

“Did I get it wrong?” Kili asked although his sparkling eyes betrayed that he did not believe his own statement. “If I did I apologise for being so forward and I will leave right now, sir.” He already made attempt to get up and leave.

“No,” I whispered, struggling to say anything more eloquent than that.

He slowly turned around, throwing me that cheeky smile again. “No?” He took a step towards me, bending himself down. He placed his hand on my chair and started to spin it slowly towards him.

We stared at each other for a brief moment. I knew he was eyeing the bulge in my slacks and my eyes drifted towards his own.

“Do you think about me when you wank, Mr Oakenshield?” he asked unashamedly.

“That is a very personal question,” I rumbled low in my throat, my voice thick with the arousal that pulsed through me.

“Do you?” he asked again, bending his face close to mine.

“Yes…” I whispered, blushing fiercely as I could feel his breath brush my lips.

He straightened himself and I cursed him for not completing the kiss. He smiled brightly and started to loosen his tie. “Tell me what you do to me. In your fantasies.”

I watched him remove his tie and begin to unbutton his shirt. I was mesmerised as he seduced me with his cheeky confidence.

I took a deep breath as my cock twitched excitedly between my legs. “I … I put you over my desk and run my fingers slowly up the inside of your legs.”

“And then?” he asked as he pulled open his shirt, revealing a toned chest with dark curls.

“Then I run my fingers between your cheeks, making you groan for me as I touch you.”

He took a deep intake of breath through his teeth. “Will you show me, Mr Oakenshield? Will you show me how you pleasure me in your dreams?”

“Thorin,” my breath hitched. “Please call me Thorin.”

He smiled and crawled up onto my lap, running his hands into my hair. “Thorin,” he seemed to taste my name on his lips. Then he bent himself forward and pressed those soft pink lips hard against mine. “You are so sexy,” he whispered before he pushed my lips apart with his tongue and dipped into my mouth.

I closed my eyes as I let him explore me, our tongues sliding hard over one another. He tasted of chewing gum and I wondered if this was a spur of the moment thing or whether he had been planning to come on to me like this.

My hands moved onto his buttocks and pulled him closer into my lap. I could feel the heavy heat of his hardness press against my crotch. And I moaned softly into his mouth, wanting him so much.

Kili moved his mouth away from mine, leaving me panting. When I slowly opened my eyes his were sparkling back at me, dark with desire. “I think about you too,” he whispered heatedly. “When I play with myself. I think about you fucking me hard on top of your desk.”

“Oh god,” was all I could manage. Various images flashed across my eyes. Of Kili pulling himself off, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed as his hand ran firmly along his shaft. Of Kili laying spread wide for me on my desk inviting me into his heat.

Kili bit his lip and shuffled himself off my lap. Slowly he pushes my legs apart as he settled himself on his knees between them. He ran his fingers up the insides of my legs, exactly as I had told him I wanted to do to him. He just looked at me, never breaking eye contact with me as his right hand moved over my bulge, squeezing me softly. I groaned, bucking myself against his hand a little. He fumbled for my button and pulled down my zip, teasing a finger over my briefs. And he smirked as he teased over the little patch of precum that was soaking through the fabric.

I hissed as he pulled my briefs down and revealed my hard cock which bounced free against my stomach. Still those beautiful brown eyes stared up at me, glimmering with lust. He grinned widely at me before those lovely lips wrapped themselves around my shaft; the wet heat of that soft mouth bringing such delicious pleasure to my sensitive cockhead. His tongue darted greedily along the underside of my tip after which he maddingly slowly sunk his mouth down over my prick. I threw my head back as I gave in to pleasure. Blindly I felt for his hairband and pulled loose his ponytail, grabbing a handful of his lovely hair in my fist as he continued to bob up and down my shaft. He felt so damn good, his lovely lips wrapped around my hard cock sucking me confidently. His rough tongue slithered over my slit and I shuddered under the tantalising touch.

Just as I was beginning to lose myself in the wonderful heat of his mouth he let go of me, dragging his hand across his mouth. He rose to his feet, staring down at me, staring down at my leaking shaft which he had abandoned to callously. We did not speak, there was no need for words. The look on my face probably said more than my tongue ever could. I wanted him. I had wanted him from the moment I met him and I wanted him tonight more than ever.

He grinned that cheeky grin at me again. And I thought how astonishingly handsome he was. On the one hand he had the cheekiness of youth in his flushed cheeks and on the other he exuded the confidence of someone who was destined for great things.      

My gaze slid down his chest again as he began to open up his trousers. He did not hesitate, pulling his boxers down at the same time as his slacks so that they both landed on the floor. He stepped out of them, standing before me in all his naked glory except for his black socks. I licked my lips at the sight of his beautiful hard cock as I felt drunk with desire for him.

“Fuck me,” he simply said as he pushed some papers aside and laid himself down onto my desk, leaning himself back on his elbows as he spread himself wide. I stared at him, displayed so beautifully before me. And I felt like Christmas had come early.

“Did you mean it?” I asked as I slowly moved out of my stupor and into action. “That you have never had a man before?”

“I did,” he smiled sweetly at me.

I drew in a soft breath. “You’ll need preparing first,” I said. An uncharacteristic cheeky smile crossed my face as I considered him. “Move here,” I ordered, patting my hand on the desk right in front of me. He did as told and shuffled his butt over to me. I pushed my chair back a little and teased the insides of his thighs. His skin was soft underneath my touch and I wanted nothing more than to pound hard into him. But I could not do that to him. Not to his virgin little ass.

I sucked a finger into my mouth and brought it towards his backside as I spread his cheeks with my other hand. He groaned as I ran my finger over his pucker, teasing the pink folds in little circles. I leant myself forward between his legs, smelling his heat on the air, and spat against his hole, spreading my saliva over his entrance. With a heated smile I spread him wide with both hands and brought my lips down to his arse.

When I gave him a long slow lick right over his pucker he groaned in pleasure underneath me. I pressed my tongue against those folds, wriggling it from side to side, teasing his rim. I ran my tongue up over his taint and nibbled at his sack, relishing the utterly delicious sounds he uttered as he continued to stare at me with those beautiful eyes. I licked him all the way back down until I reached his entrance again and I gently pressed the tip of my tongue into his arse, tasting his delicious heat. He groaned loudly as I teased him, pulling his legs up further to give me all of his ass to enjoy. I took the invitation greedily, pushed my tongue in as deep as I could, pressing my nose up against his taint as I breathed in his horny scent.

My cock was beginning to throb as I moved my tongue in and out of his ass, making him open up slowly for me. I dug a finger into his hole, joining it with my tongue, spreading him further. He seemed to take it well and I added my thumb, running it eagerly along his rim, willing him to open wide for me so I could fuck him into oblivion.

Through my eyelashes I could see his hand wrap around his erection and slowly begin to stroke along his length. I leant back into my chair and watched him work at himself as I continued to probe my fingers into him – three now – driving deeper into him. I loved the feeling of his soft backside wrapped around my fingers beginning to relax under my touch. I stared into his pink hole, watched him pulse as he increased his handjob. God, I wanted to fuck him so badly.

“You like to watch me play with myself, Thorin?” he asked as he smiled at me.

In response I rose to my feet, gently removing my fingers from his backside. My trousers fell down of their own accord and I stepped out of them, leaving me just in my shirt and tie, which he seemed to think rather a turn on as when I moved to loosen my tie he slowly shook his head.

“You want to be pounded by the boss, do you?” I grinned.

“Yes sir,” he winked as he licked his lips again.

I smirked and spat in my hand. There was just a moment where his reckless confidence flickered into hesitation as I lined my cock up with his entrance. I wanted to say something, but he beat me to it. “I can take it,” he said with his cocky smile painted across his face.

I burrowed myself into his ass as slowly as I could manage to restrain myself. I would like to say I was trying to be kind to him, but the reality was more selfish as I wanted to savour breaching that tight virgin rim of his. I watched him bite his lip as I began to stretch him, but true to his word he was taking it without complaint and I pushed in further until I had filled him up completely.

I held still, cherishing the flush in his face, the twitching of his prick and the tightly wrapped heat squeezing my cock inside him. “How does that feel, Kili?” I asked as I tried to get a grip.

“Big,” he gasped.

“Can you still take it?”

“Yes, Mr Oakenshield,” he whispered, clearly getting aroused by keeping the boss and subordinate relationship going and I was not going to argue with that as it turned me on too. “I want you to enjoy me. Fuck me, please, fuck me hard.”

I slowly rolled my hips, keeping my eyes trained on his face. His features briefly contorted as my movement stretched him again, but then he smiled again and rested himself back as his hand began to busy itself with his lovely prick again.

I drew myself back further and set a gentle rhythm at first, enjoying the slow drag of my cock in and out of his arse. I had a wonderful view, standing at my desk, and thought what a perfect height my desk was for this particular activity. I glanced down and watched myself slide in and out of his hole, which sent heated tingles down my spine. Then my gaze moved upwards to where his beautiful cock rode into his fist, veiny and pink and glistening with his precum.

“Gonna make a mess of your desk,” Kili gasped suddenly and I could feel him tighten around my cock. His orgasm washed over the both of us as he sprayed his cum across his chest and seemed to make a point of flinging his seed around as he jerked vigorously at his cock, as if he was marking his territory.

“You dirty thing,” I sighed as I slapped hard into his ass again. I was close now too and seeing his pearly cum melt under the heat of his stomach and drip onto my desk was enough to send my head spinning.

“You love it,” he winked at me as his dragged a finger through his seed and stuck it into his mouth, licking his juices up.

“Oh fuck!” I panted as I lost myself inside him, my seed flowing into his tight backside in great big gulfs. I held still as the ecstasy of my release flowed through me and thrust inside him a couple more times as the pulse inside my cock began to subside, forcing my sperm deeper inside him.

I cursed the alarm going off. My hand felt between my legs and touched the stickiness on the sheets that my wet dream had left behind. I sighed deeply, not wanting to open my eyes, not wanting the dream to end although it was already fading away from me. I felt the remaining pulse in my cock, wishing I was pulling it back out of Kili’s backside right now. But eventually I could ignore the persistent beep of the alarm no longer and I reluctantly opened my eyes.

***

Kili smiled brightly as soon as I walked into the office. “Good morning Mr Oakenshield!” he said politely.

I nodded, but kept my eyes focused on my office door as I increased my pace, feeling myself get aroused already. _Oh if only you knew_ , I thought. _If only you knew what filthy dreams I have of you_! As soon as I was in my office I sank into my chair trying to calm down my heart beating at a ridiculous pace. Facing Kili every morning was becoming more and more challenging as all I could think about were my dreams of fucking him silly on my desk.

I jumped as there was a knock on my door.

“Good morning, Kili,” I said calmly, trying to sound as normal as I could muster.

“Morning, Mr Oakenshield,” Kili grinned. He slowly walked up to my desk holding out his report to me. “I finished it last night.”

“That is very dedicated of you, but it could have waited until today,” I answered thickly.

“It’s okay,” he shrugged. “Me and my girlfriend broke up, so it was something to take my mind of things.”

“I see,” I swallowed hard, when all I could think about was having this very same conversation in my dream and what that had led to.

“Anyway, I hope you are happy with it,” he smiled and he put the file onto my desk. “Let me know if there is anything else you need.”

I nodded and sighed a breath of relief when he left my office. I turned on my laptop, hoping that the mundane motions of the morning work routine would be tedious enough to soften my cock. As I was waiting for Windows to kick into life, I opened up the file that Kili had left on my desk.

I flicked over the front page, to read the report I asked him to prepare and my breath caught in my throat as I read the post-it note stuck to it.

_Seen the way you look at me x_

I got to my feet and walked into the main office. Kili looked up, blushing a bright red. I walked up to him and I could see him cringe, and I knew he was wondering if he just got himself sacked. But as I threw him a warm, but professional smile he relaxed. “A very good report, Kili,” I said. “Could you have a look at this for me at some point today,” I handed him a folded note.

He nodded, his eyes sparkling in his flushed face.

The day dragged by tantalisingly slow and I thought that six thirty would never come. But this time I was prepared for the knock on the door. I beckoned Kili who hovered nervously in the doorway as I licked my lips seeing the bulge inside his trousers.

“You summoned me, sir,” he said shyly, but there was a sparkle of desire in those gorgeous eyes.

I nodded, “I believe there is something you wanted to show me,” I tried to keep a straight face.

He smiled slowly as he turned around and locked the door.  And I thought that sometimes dreams do come true as he began to loosen his tie. 


End file.
